


really solid plan

by elvenloki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: 13 -  “I’m like 20% sure this plan will work. The other 80% means we could die horribly and violently, but honestly it’s a really solid plan .”Bellarke





	really solid plan

“Is this even going to work?” Clarke asked Bellamy, their faces barely three inches apart where they hid in the walls of Mount Weather. 

“I’m like 20% sure this plan will work. The other 80% means we could die horribly and violently, but honestly it’s a really solid plan.” Bellamy stated with his usually amount of sarcasm. Clarke smiled and looked down. 

“Guys, we have to go.” Jasper ruined the moment, hyper-actively shaking. Clarke mentally made a note to find or some how magically make some adderall for her friend. 


End file.
